Summer Joongie
by junnilicious
Summary: Hidup Kim Jaejoong yang tenang dan tentram harus berubah menjadi neraka ketika dia bertemu Jung Yunho, si pria cuek bebek tapi super tampan. Omo,I'm suck with summary T.T YunJae marriage fic with pregnant Jaejoongie XD please read my story and A/N too! :D


**Summer**** Joongie******

by

******Juni  
><strong>****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: **I wish I could own Jaejoongie Y.Y

****Pairing: ****our YunJae, my YunJae, lovely YunJae!**  
><strong>Other casts: <strong>**cutie YooSuMin**  
><strong>****Genre: ****Romance-Fluffy**  
><strong><strong>Length:<strong>** **Chaptered or 1 of 11+epilog**  
>Warning:<strong> Yaoi, Mpreg, gaje, EYD ancur -.-

**unbeta-ed**, forgive my errors chingu sshi! and please read my A/N. thank you!

**~Happy YunJae~**

.

Kim JaeJoong menatap bangunan megah yang berada tepat di depan matanya, mata hitam besar-nya tampak begitu berbinar-binar, layaknya mata seorang anak kecil yang baru di beri permen kesukaan atau mainan baru dari Ibunya. Ia memutar bola matanya di sekeliling bangunan megah itu. Sebuah bangunan megah bercorak modern yang bernuansa putih dan sangat asri. Ya–itu adalah sekolah baru JaeJoong 'Senior ShinKi School atau S3' . JaeJoong sendiri sebenarnya ialah murid pindahan dari JeJu. Beberapa hari setelah kematian Appa-nya, JaeJoong dan Umma-nya pindah ke Seoul dan memulai kehidupan baru disana.

"Ne, jadi ini sekolah baruku? Sugoii ne! bagus sekali dekorasi bagunan ini. Yokatta! Akhirnya aku bisa bersekolah di sekolah megah seperti ini," ujar JaeJoong dengan mimik wajah yang sangat ceria, bola mata besarnya berbinar seperti bola mata anak kucing yang sibuk bermain dengan bola wol. JaeJoong melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan di sekolah barunya, sesekali ia melantunkan beberapa lagu kesukaannya dan menyapa murid-murid yang baru masuk melewati gerbang dan berpapasan dengannya.

"Annyeonghaseo chingudeul!" sapanya ceria. Murid-murid yang disapa JaeJoong hanya memandang JaeJoong dengan tatapan dasar-orang-aneh dan dasar-sok-kenal, atau yang lebih parah lagi, mereka seakan berkata 'hei-lihat-orang-itu, dia-namja-atau-yeoja?'

Kalian pasti heran, bukan? Kenapa mereka bisa beranggapan seperti itu, apalagi pertanyaan terakhir mereka yang meragukan 'gender' dari seorang Kim JaeJoong. Namja atau yeoja? Huh, pertanyaan konyol.

Kim JaeJoong, sesungguhnya ia adalah seorang 'pria', dan benar-benar seorang pria, namun ia memiliki paras yang cantik layaknya seorang wanita. Tidak percaya? coba saja kau lihat kulit putih mulusnya yang sedikit merona jika tertimpa sinar matahari, bibir merah cherry-nya yang sangat menggoda itu, lalu mata besar yang seakan tidak pernah kehilangan sinarnya. Ah, tidak lupa, ia juga memiliki pinggang ramping yang sa-ngat jarang di miliki seorang pria. Aneh bukan? JaeJoong itu layaknya seperti seorang 'wanita' yang terperangkap ditubuh 'pria'.

Langkah ceria JaeJoong terhenti ketika ia tengah berada di sebelah utara bangunan ShinKi School, ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya lalu sedetik kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aigo! Sudah lebih dari 10 menit yang lalu, aku menyusuri sekolah ini. Dan sampai sekarang-pun aku belum bisa menemukan dimana letak ruangan kepala sekolanya. Jaejoongie pabbo ya!" JaeJoong memukul ringan kepalanya, ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya.

"Jam 06.59 am. Huh? Berarti, masuk pelajaran pertama tinggal satu me…"

TING TONG TING TONG…

"AIGO! Bel masukk! Uwaaa… aku terlambat, aku terlambaatt~~ aku belum menemukan ruang kepala Sekolah nya pula. Haish! Kuso!" JaeJoong menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal, ia bergegas berlari ke arah koridor sekolah yang terlihat sepi. Nafasnya memburu, JaeJoong tidak memperdulikan kearah mana ia berlari, saat ini ia hanya menggunakan feeling-nya saja. Jika feeling-nya mengatakan 'belok kekiri' maka ia pun tidak akan ragu lagi untuk segera berbelok kekiri.

JaeJoong menghentikan lari-nya ketika ia merasakan pasokan udara yang semakin menipis dan sedikit nyeri di paru-parunya, dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal ia menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok pengumuman sekolah atau bisa juga di bilang MaDing Sekolah. Matanya menyipit dan menatap lurus kedepan taman sekolah yang rindang. Bibir cherry miliknya sedikit terbuka dan sesekali menghirup udara yang berada disekelilingnya. JaeJoong yang masih menatap lurus taman itu sedikit terkejut, begitu melihat sebuah bayangan hitam, ah.. bukan bayangan, tapi… sosok seseorang—lebih tepatnya sosok itu ialah sepasang kaki yang sedang berselonjor, sementara bagian atas-nya tertutupi semak-semak hijau yang tumbuh disekitar 'tubuh' dari sosok yang tidak dikenal itu.

Ya ampun, sepasang kaki milik siapa itu?

JaeJoong mendadak panik, ia menjadi ragu untuk meneruskan 'pencahariannya' ini atau-kah, melihat sepasang kaki itu?

'_Aigo JaeJoongie! Kau terlalu banyak berfikir! Ayo cepat ambil keputusan!'_ inner JaeJoong.

Setelah berfikir masak-masak, akhirnya JaeJoong memutuskan untuk melihat sepasang kaki yang tergeletak tak bernyawa itu terlebih dahulu.

Hee~ tak bernyawa?

JaeJoong bergidik membayangkan, jika ia benar-benar menemukan mayat di sekolah barunya itu.

Dengan langkah pelan namun pasti, JaeJoong menyusuri taman yang cukup luas itu, ketika langkahnya sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, ia menajamkan penglihatannya pada sepasang kaki itu. Hm, sepasang kaki yang terbungkus celana hitam panjang, dengan sepatu hitam yang menutupi telapak kaki itu. Dengan perasaan takut –tentu saja, JaeJoong menyingkirkan semak-semak hijau yang menutupi 'tubuh' dari sepasang kaki itu. Dan seketika mata hitam JaeJoong membulat tak percaya, ketika ia menemukan sesosok yang err… berkelamin pria (karena dia memakai celana tentu saja) sedang berbaring dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang sedangkan kepalanya beralaskan tas selempangan hitam, kedua tangannya dia silangkan didepan dadanya. JaeJoong tak dapat melihat wajah pria tersebut, karena dia menutupi wajahnya dengan buku bersampul cokelat tua, rambut kecoklatannya terlihat berantakan. Dengan perlahan JaeJoong mendekati pria tersebut.

Satu langkah…

Dua langkah…

Sampai pada hitungan tiga, akhirnya JaeJoong berhasil mendekati pria yang menurut JaeJoong sedang tertidur itu.

Tertidur? Hm. Jika dilihat dari seragam dan potongan celananya, JaeJoong yakin sekali kalau pria yang sedang tertidur itu ialah salah satu dari murid-murid yang bersekolah di ShinKi School. Tapi, bukankah ini sudah bel masuk? Lantas, kenapa pria ini masih terlelap disini? Berbagai macam pertanyaan terlintas di otak JaeJoong, namun tak satupun yang mampu ia jawab sendiri.

'_Aigo! Namja bodoh ini sepertinya dia memang tidak berniat untuk pergi kesekolah!'_ inner JaeJoong berkomentar tidak jelas.

Secepat kilat JaeJoong meraih buku yang menutupi wajah pria tersebut dan Hup! JaeJoong berhasil mengambil buku tersebut. JaeJoong tercengang begitu melihat wajah yang terpampang jelas didepan matanya. Bagaimana JaeJoong tidak tercengang? Yang dilihatnya kini adalah wajah seorang pria yang tampan –oh tidak… seharusnya sa-ngat tampan dengan kulit kecoklatan, bulu mata yang lentik, serta bibir seksi yang di permanis dengan adanya mole di sebelah kiri atas mulut yang sedikit terbuka itu. Pria tampan itu tengah tertidur pulas, semilir angin menerbangkan poni rambut kecoklatannya yang berantakan.

Glek…

JaeJoong menelan air ludahnya sendiri, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

'_Siapa namja tampan ini? Mengapa ia tertidur disini? Apa dia sedang frustasi? Atau tengah patah hati?'_ pikir JaeJoong tidak masuk akal, ia menggaruk pipi mulusnya sembari terus mengamati pria tampan yang masih terlelap itu. Terbesit dalam pikirannya, ia akan menggunakan cara yang halus –yaah seperti menepuk halus tangan namja itu mungkin, supaya namja itu terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Atau JaeJoong tidak akan sungkan mencium namja tampan itu, seperti layaknya sang pangeran yang mencium snow white ketika ia terlelap, dan beberapa saat kemudian snow white akan terbangun karena ciuman dari sang pangeran. Aigo~ tapi JaeJoong bukanlah seorang pangeran dan namja tampan itu bukanlah snow white! Pikiran konyol dari mana itu, huh? JaeJoongie?

"Eh! ada daun kering di pipinya!" Lamunan JaeJoong terhenti ketika ia melihat selembar daun maple kering yang bertengger dengan manis di pipi mulus namja tampan tersebut, tanpa pikir panjang jari lentik JaeJoong terulur dan mengambil daun kering itu. Mungkin karena terlalu gugup. Bukannya mengambil daun kering itu, JaeJoong malah melakukan tindakan bodoh, ia menekan-nekan jari telunjuknya di pipi namja tampan tersebut, tindakan JaeJoong tersebut tentu saja membuat namja tampan itu perlahan membuka matanya, (mungkin dia terbangun karena ulah JaeJoong) perlahan namun pasti, pria itu telah membuka kedua matanya dan memperlihatkan iris mata coklat almond miliknya, dia melihat kearah JaeJoong yang masih asik menekan-nekan jarinya di atas pipi pria itu. 3 detik mata mereka bertemu… coklat dan hitam saling beradu. Hingga…

"Hyaa! Kau terbangun! A… aahh… Mianhaeyo, a-aku membangunkanmu yah?" JaeJoong jadi salah tingkah, wajahnya memerah karena malu, lalu ia bergegas berdiri dan membungkuk dalam pada namja di depannya–yang kini tengah bersandar pada pohon rindang. Tidak ada respon yang keluar dari pria itu. Dengan takut-takut JaeJoong melirik kearah pria tampan itu. JaeJoong melihatnya sedang membetulkan dasi seragamnya yang terlihat sedikit kusut.

"Err- a-aku minta maaf. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja, mian… mian.. mian.. " ujar JaeJoong sambil beberapa kali membungkukan badannya. Dan pria tampan itu tetap tidak memberi respon apapun, sampai pada akhirnya dia berdiri dan menatap JaeJoong dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara seperti itu?" kata namja tampan itu, datar.

"Mwo? Aahh… mian… mian.. mian," JaeJoong terus membungkuk

"YA! Adakah kata-kata lain selain 'mian' yang ingin kau katakan? Aku bosan mendengarnya,"

"Mian… mian.. mi... "

"Dasar bodoh! " umpat pria tampan itu memotong perkataan JaeJoong dan beranjak dari tempat itu, meninggalkan JaeJoong yang masih membungkukan badannya.

"Ya! apa-apaan tadi itu, seenaknya saja! Aigoo! Menyebalkan sekali. Memang sih dia lumayan tampan, ehm.. maksudku sedikit tampan..aahh.. okeoke dia memang sangat tampan, manly seperti idolaku U-Know YunHo DBSK, tapi jika sifatnya minus begitu? Cih~ mana sudi aku," omel JaeJoong sambil membereskan celananya yang terlihat kusut, beberapa langkah ia meninggalkan taman itu, tiba-tiba ia mendengar teriakan segerombolan gadis yang mendekatinya.

"YunHo oppa… YunHo oppa… kau mau kemana?" itulah teriakan yang JaeJoong dengar, namun JaeJoong tidak menanggapinya.

'_Buat apa aku mengurusi teriakan-teriakan aneh itu? Lebih baik aku segera mencari dimana ruang kepala sekolahnya! Aigo! Kenapa pula aku harus bertemu __namja __menyebalkan tapi tampan itu? membuang waktu berharga ku saja! Aish! hari ini aku benar-benar sial!'_ inner JaeJoong kesal.

JaeJoong kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan berniat membelokan badannya kearah selatan taman. Namun, langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika sebuah tangan yang lebih besar darinya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya kembali ke dalam taman tadi.

'YA! Kau mau apa?" tanya JaeJoong panik, namja itu tidak membalas pertanyaan JaeJoong, dia masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan JaeJoong.

"STOPP! Hosh.. hosh," sekuat tenaga JaeJoong menghentakan tangan besar namja itu. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah JaeJoong menatap wajah namja didepannya.

'KAU!" JaeJoong tercengang ketika melihat wajah namja itu. Ternyata namja yang menggenggam tangannya itu ialah namja yang sama dengan namja yang ditemuinya ditaman beberapa menit yang lalu. Namja yang mempunyai mata coklat yang tajam dan dingin dan rambut kecoklatannya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Berisik, cepat ikut aku!" Kata namja itu lalu menggenggam tangan JaeJoong (lagi) dan menyeretnya ke taman sekolah yang sunyi.

"Ya! Changkaman! Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Dan mengapa kita berlari-lari seperti ini? Memangnya ada apa sih?" berondong JaeJoong pada pria itu.

"Bisa kah kau diam saja. Tomboy?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan memanggilku 'tomboy', huh! Aku punya nama tahu! Namaku Kim JaeJoong, kau dengar itu, hah? Namja sok cool?" namja tampan itu menghentikan jalannya, dan menatap dingin kearah JaeJoong.

"Mwo?" tanya JaeJoong menantang.

"Sok cool katamu? Aish! Dasar Yeoja tomboy yang aneh. Yeoja sepertimu tidak cocok berpakaian laki-laki seperti itu. Bukannya memakai rok, kau malah memakai celana seperti itu. Aigo! Lihat potongan rambutmu juga seperti seorang laki-laki! Yeoja a-neh," ujar namja tampan itu–yang diketahui bernama YunHo dengan tatapan mengejek. JaeJoong memelototkan kedua matanya, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap geram namja didepannya.

"DASAR BODOH! Aku ini seorang PRIA!" geram JaeJoong, kini giliran YunHo yang terbelalak, ia mengamati JaeJoong dari atas-kebawah lalu dari bawah-keatas.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" tanya JaeJoong ketus, YunHo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Anni..." jawab YunHo singkat sembari memamerkan seringai seksinya.

"Hentikan senyum anehmu itu!" JaeJoong kembali memelototkan matanya ketika ia menyadari YunHo terus menatapnya sembari memamerkan seringainya.

"Kau namja yang sa-ngat cantik, Kim JaeJoong." Seru YunHo yang mampu membuat sedikit rona merah dipipi putih JaeJoong.

"Aish! Aku bukan cantik, tapi tampan. Arraso!" JaeJoong mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan YunHo, ia sedikit malu ketika YunHo terus saja menatapnya.

"Kau sedang tersipu, Kim JaeJoong, " goda YunHo.

"YA! Hentikan, sebenarnya kau itu siapa sih?" tanya JaeJoong dengan wajah yang memerah. YunHo terkikik geli melihat tingkah pria di depannya. Cute, pikir Yunho.

"Aku Jung YunHo," jawab YunHo tersenyum kecil.

"Ne Jung YunHo, kenapa kau membawaku ketempat ini?" tanya jaeJoong penasaran, ia sempat berfikir pertemuannya dengan YunHo ini adalah sebuah awal dari bencana. Entahlah, JaeJoong mempunyai firasat buruk akan hal itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab YunHo cuek.

"YA! JUNG YUNHO! TENTU SAJA INI URUSANKU. PABBOO!" Teriak JaeJoong kesal seraya menghentak-hentakkan kekainya, kesal.

"Ya! Jangan berisik!"

"Kenapa kau melarangku? Memangnya kau itu siapa, heh? Berani sekali kau… " perkataan JaeJoong terpotong karena beberapa gadis, err.. sekitar 5 orang gadis mengerubungi JaeJoong dan YunHo. JaeJoong melirik YunHo yang sekarang memasang _stoic face_-nya.

"Oppa… dia siapa?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan, YunHo diam saja. JaeJoong menyengol pundak YunHo berharap YunHo memberinya sebuah alasan, namun usahanya sia-sia karena YunHo sama sekali tidak bergeming. JaeJoong mendengus kesal.

"Oppa. Jawab aku!" teriak gadis itu lagi.

"Aku sudah menemukan!" Jawab YunHo singkat.

"Menemukan apa, Yun?" tanya JaeJoong bingung.

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda Oppa. Kau memilih dia? Dia seorang namja Oppa-ya! Apa kau tidak bisa membedakannya?" ujar Gadis itu tidak percaya sambil menunjuk JaeJoong yang masih bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia seorang pria, huh? Tidak ada urusannya dengan kalian bukan? Dan, ah~ yang pasti aku memilihnya, dan itu tidak bisa digangu gugat lagi!" Kata YunHo sambil menekankan setiap kata di kalimatnya.

"ANDWAE! Tap-tapi aku sudah sangat dekat dengan keluargamu Oppa, sedangkan dia?" Gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan itu mengambil tissue dari tasnya dan mengusap air mata yang tanpa sadar mengalir dengan derasnya. JaeJoong semakin bingung dengan keadaan yang menimpa dirinya.

"Aigo! Sebenarnya ini ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" JaeJoong mendekati Gadis itu dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"YA! JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARIKU! KAU NAMJA GILA!" teriakan Gadis itu semakin histeris dan menjadi. Ia menuding JaeJoong dengan jari telunjuknya, dan menatap geram JaeJoong, seakan-akan JaeJoong seperti seorang Pembunuh atau Teroris yang telah tertangkap oleh pihak kemanan dan sedang di interogasi.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang?" tanya JaeJoong tidak percaya, ia melebarkan mata besar dan kembali menatap gadis 'waras' yang berada di depannya dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

'_Aigo. __Dia bilang aku __namja __gila. __Kim-Jae-Joong-__namja __-Gila? __Yang benar saja! Bahkan aku belum mengenalnya, kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Sebenarnya disini siapa yang benar-benar sudah GILA, huh?'_ inner JaeJoong mendengus sebal.

"Kau namja gila! gila.. gila…. " Teriak gadis itu frustasi, ia terus saja menuding-nudingkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah JaeJoong.

"Ya! Hentikan Ahra!" Lerai YunHo dengan ekspresi ketidaksukaannya. JaeJoong kembali melirik YunHo masih dengan tampang ingin tahunya.

'Oppaa… " Lirih Ahra mengiba.

"Ya Jung YunHo! Sebenarnya ini ada apa? Kenapa wanita itu menganggapku sebagai pria gila? Aish! dasar menyebalkan. Cepat beri tahu aku semuanya!" kata JaeJoong sebal sembari mengguncang-guncang lengan YunHo dengan kesal.

"Arraso! Dengar Go Ahra dan semuanya. Aku Jung YunHo telah memilih dia.. Kim JaeJoong sebagai calon 'Istriku', dan kuharap kalian semua menghormati keputusanku. Kalian mengerti?" Bagai disambar petir disiang bolong JaeJoong membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya lagi-membukanya lagi-menutupnya lagi (sampai berulang-ulang).

"Andwae! Apa Mrs. Jung sudah mengetahui ini, Oppa?" ujar gadis berambut pirang panjang –Jessica terkejut sampai-sampai ia melepaskan kipas mini dari genggaman tangannya begitu ia mendengar penuturan YunHo tadi.

"Anii… pulang Sekolah aku akan memberitahunya." Jawab YunHo singkat, sementara JaeJoong? Dia masih mematung ditempat.

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan, Oppa?" Tanya Ahra lagi yang di setujui dengan anggukan kepala dari ke-empat gadis yang lainnya.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Arraso! Kami mau bukti… " Teriak kelima gadis itu, YunHo memincingkan satu alisnya tanda tak mengerti dengan omongan mereka.

"Nde Oppa.. kami mau bukti. Kami ingin BUKTI dari kalian berdua. Jika kau memang menyukai namja gila itu. Coba kau menciumnya didepan kami! Apa kau berani oppa?" tantang Ahra menyeringai.

"MWOO?" JaeJoong tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Mana mungkin YunHo berani menciumnya, mereka baru kenal hari ini bukan? Lagipula mereka ini sama-sama seorang namja? Tidak mungkin kan seorang Jung YunHo mencium namja? Ada sedikit kelegaan dalam hati JaeJoong

"Hm." Jawab YunHo super singkat. JaeJoong melirik YunHo tidak mengerti,

'Hm? Apa maksud perkataan YunHo barusan? Andwae! Mungkin itu hanya ungkapan YunHo untuk menolak ucapan Ahra barusan.. Ne! PASTI! ' ujar JaeJoong dalam hati sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas, ia memandang Ahra dengan senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

…

…

3 detik berlalu JaeJoong merasakan tangan besar YunHo menarik tangannya, YunHo meraih pipi JaeJoong dengan kedua tangannya, keadaan mereka sekarang sedang saling pandang satu sama lain dan hanya berjarak 3 cm saja. Hidung mereka pun nyaris saling bersentuhan.

"Ka-kau mau apa Jung YunHo?" Tanya JaeJoong takut, namun YunHo tidak membalas pertanyaannya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah JaeJoong..

Dekat…

Dekat…

Dan…

CUP…

Bibir YunHo berhasil menyentuh bibir cherry JaeJoong, menekan bagian bawah bibir JaeJoong, mengulum bibir merah tersebut, menikmati setiap sensasi yang menjalar direlung hati seorang Jung YunHo.

Sementara JaeJoong? Dia membuka lebar kedua mata besarnya, tidak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan oleh YunHo terhadapnya.

Dan kelima gadis yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa menelan ludah mereka sendiri. Terperangah akan kejadian yang jauh diatas perkiraan mereka.

Lalu bagaimana nasib JaeJoong selanjutnya?

Apakah dia akan menikah dengan YunHo?

Dan bagaimana reaksi keluarga Jung tentang calon 'Isrti' YunHo yang sama-sama seorang namja?

Sebenarnya apa alasan YunHo memilih JaeJoong untuk menjadi calon Istrinya?

.

**to be continued**

...

**a/n**

annyeong saya dateng lagi kekeke ^o^ bawa ff jaduuuul banget, sekitar 1 setengah tahunan yg lalu, ini ff masa2 saya baru jadi Cassie, maap kalo gaje ya ._. wkwk ne, ff ini sebenernya udah end aka tamat, yang chapter 6 belum saya post dimanapun. Biasana aku post di wp, tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu saya ga bisa _log in_ lagi di wp saya, kenapa ya? ada yang tau ga chingu? apa jangan2 wp saya di hack o_o yang bisa benerin wp pliss tolongin aku u_u


End file.
